Vados
|team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Martial arts teacher Attendant for Champa |previous occupation = |partner = Champa |previous partner = |headquarters = |manga debut = Chapter 2 (Super) |anime debut = DBS018 |movie debut = |ova debut= |family = * Whis (Brother) |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Knifehand Strike * Planetary Destruction Attack |tools = * Vados' Scepter }} Dragon Ball Super chapter 5 is the attendant of Champa, the Hakaishin of the Sixth Universe. Background Personality Vados is shown to be quite mischievous as Whis accused her of getting Beerus and Champa the same birthday cake knowing full well it would escalate to a battle between them, she just laughed, showing she's entertained when they fight. Even so, she is very dutiful as she stepped in to stop Champa when he lost his temper to the point he no longer cared the universe they were fighting in was destroyed. Appearance Vados towers over Champa, maintaining a similar height to her brother, Whis. She has long white hair, which she keeps in a ponytail, light blue skin, and light blue eyes. She wears a green uniform with a black vest, which has golden trim, over the top of it. Much like Whis, she also has a halo-like disc around her neck.New Fuji TV “Dragon Ball Super” Website Posts 30-Second Preview Abilities Vados has claimed to be stronger than Whis, her younger brother. While Whis refutes this statement, claiming it's been a thousand years since Vados trained him, Vados was confident in her own strength to suggest she prove her superiority to her brother. Vados also has access to unique abilities centered around the use of her staff, such as making planets explode without the use of ki blasts.Dragon Ball Super episode 18 She also shows the ability to create barriers, an arena, and even breathable atmosphere, through the user of her staff.Dragon Ball Super episode 29 Like Whis, Vados is much stronger than the Hakaishin she attends, Champa, able to easily get up behind and disable him with a simple chop to the neck.Dragon Ball Super chapter 6, pg 9 Like the Frost Demons, she can also survive in the vacuum of space, which allows her to freely traverse the cosmos without the aid of a spaceship or spacesuit. Part II Revival of "F" Arc Champa and Vados arrive at a planet. Champa orders Vados to destroy the planet; an annoyed Vados says that he should destroy a planet himself every now and then. With a simple tap of her staff, Vados destroys the planet. However, Champa notes the destroyed planet was not their destination, to which Vados says that it wasn't the right place from the beginning, much to Champa's chagrin. Vados, however, defends herself saying that he would not have listened to her. Champa orders Vados to go to the next planet. Champa and Vados begin traveling to their next destination. While traveling, Champa and Vados run into Beerus and Whis. Beerus asks Champa why he is in the Seventh Universe since the Hakaishin of the Sixth Universe has no business in his universe; Champa replies that he is merely visiting and expresses surprise that Beerus is awake. Not believing Champa, Beerus asks the Sixth Universe Hakaishin if he is trying to steal food from the Seventh Universe, but Champa claims that the Sixth Universe's food is superior to the Seventh Universe, expressing no interest in the Seventh Universe's food and states that he is merely checking things out. However, Beerus knows Champa is lying and becomes suspicious. Whis informs Beerus that they have a place to be at while Vados informs Champa that they must go. Beerus and Champa decide to settle things next time. Champa and Vados leave; while traveling, Champa asks Vados how many do they have, to which Vados replies that they have five. Champa hopes that Beerus doesn't realize what he is up to until he has them all and snickers.Dragon Ball Super episode 25 Hakaishin Champa Arc In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) In the manga, the Hakaishin Champa states that Beerus is now awake, which Vados argees to and note that he's battling with someone on North Kaiō's planet. They decide to stay unnoticed by him and make their move.Dragon Ball Super chapter 2, page 10 Later, Vados notices that Beerus and Whis are heading somewhere else and haven't acknowledge their presence yet, which Champa wickedly smiles.Dragon Ball Super chapter 2, page 15 It is later revealed that they're looking for the huge "Wish Orbs". However, Kibito Kaiōshin and Old Kaiōshin discovers them by using the Old Kaiōshin's Crystal Ball and so they immediately teleport to Kaiōshin's location. After both Kaiōshin tell Champa that they haven't heard anything about their plan, he and Vados find them suspicious but still leave.Dragon Ball Super chapter 3, pages 12-14 As they keep on looking for the "Wish Orbs", Vados and Champa encounter Guarana and his soldiers from the remnant forces of Freeza, who are completely obliterated by Champa's ''ki'' attack. However, Vados warns the Hakaishin that if he keeps doing this actions Beerus would catch them and so they return to their home.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4, pages 18-19 Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Sometime after the resurrection and defeat of Freeza, Vados and Champa pay a visit to Beerus' Planet. Vados introduces Champa to Gokū and Vegeta as the Hakaishin of the Sixth Universe and Beerus's twin brother. When asked who is the strongest Hakaishin between them, Vados refuses to directly respond, only stating that looking at their physiques will provide the answer, much to Champa's annoyance. She also tell them that she's Whis's sister and even a bit stronger than him. After she, Champa, Beerus and Whis reunite, they start their usual food showdown where each one of them taste a food that the other brought from their respective universe. After both he and Vados finishes tasting a cup of ramen and inquires about the food's origin, the later curiously askes Vados if Earth can be found in their universe and after finding it, Vados tells him that unfortunate because of an idiotic war, all humans were driven to extinction, shocking Champa. After hearing it, Champa challenges his brother Beerus in a showdown, where both deities choose five warriors from their respective universe to fight the other and if Champa's team is named the victor, they will exchange their Earths. Trivia * Vados' name is likely taken from "|カルヴァドス|karuvadosu}}, an apple brandy of French origin. * As of now, Vados is supposedly the strongest female character introduced in the series. If her claims of being stronger than Whis are true, she is also currently the strongest character in the series. References Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Teachers Category:Deities Category:Inhabitants of the Sixth Universe